


Chapter III - First Impressions

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [5]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Summary: “It's pretty simple, pretty obvious: that people's first impressions of people are really a big mistake.”  (Vincent D'Onofrio)Characters: All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.Notes: English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos /or grammatical errors.
Series: Unspoken Desires [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 4





	Chapter III - First Impressions

*****On Good Friday*****

Briar had spent that whole week with Beatrice at Edgewater. Mrs. Daly would arrive later that afternoon to take her back home. It had been very cold and windy, so the two friends had barely left the house those days. Even though Edgewater mansion was so big, the girls' explorations did not occupy all their time and they were getting bored.

On Good Friday, the sun had the indulgence to appear in the sky and the wind to stop blowing. Even so, children only were allowed to come outside and play after lunch. However, before going to play, Beatrice had to practice, again, the song for the Easter Service, since her grandmother had persuaded the vicar to let her sing with the choir.

“Jesus is the Christian’s Trust/Thou shalt find thy hopes were just./Thou shalt find thy hopes were just.” - the girl sang the song’s last lines.

She wasn’t as good as her grandmother expected, but she had a tuned sweet voice.

“That was reasonably good, my dear. Tomorrow we will practice again. You must cause a good first impression. If you get it, your father and I will be very proud of you.” – Dominique declared very seriously, sitting at the piano.

At that moment, Vincent entered the room:

“There you are. What are my ladies plotting?” – he asked suspicious.

“Just a little surprise for Sunday, isn’t it, Beatrice?”

Beatrice just nodded.

“I think you've been indoors for too long, my dear. Go outside and play with your friend. She is so bored that has already fallen asleep in the library.” – Vincent allowed and Beatrice willingly went.  
After the girl left, Vincent sat across from his mother.

“I listened her singing Jesus lives and so shall I. What are you up to, mother?” – Vincent asked gazing Dominique suspiciously.

“I convinced the vicar to let her sing at Easter service...Isn’t it wonderful? It will be a great way to introduce her to the community.” – Dominique explained, proud of her plan.

“Absolutely no, mother!” – Vincent said - “I refuse to expose her like that! At the garden party, people will have plenty of time to get to know her.”

“But, Vincent, you know that she should...” - Dominique tried to object.

“Please, mother, let me finish.” - her voice tone was low but firm, drawing Dominique attention to his words - “I understand that you are eager to teach her many things, but she’s still adapting to this new life. All eyes would be upon her and she would probably be so scared that she would not be able to sing... and then, she would feel humiliated. Sorry, mother, I’ll not allow it. There will be lots of holidays together. Maybe she could sing at the Christmas Service... if she wants to.” - he added.

“Nobility is not just living in big fancy houses, have tea with the Queen and wearing beautiful dresses. The sooner she gets used to her obligations, the better. But you are the father ... I will respect your will.” – Dominique answered annoyed.

“Thank you, mother. I think we can finally agree parents know what’s best for their children.” - Vincent quoted her words, not hiding a small smile, and Dominique restrained the urge to argue, hating that he’d use her own words against her.

“The vicar will be disappointed.” - she added, in a last attempt to convince him.

“I can handle the vicar.” – Vincent replied.

**********  
As her father said, Briar was sleeping in a library’s chair. Beatrice gently shook her to wake her.

“Just five more minutes, mum.” – Briar mumbled.

“It’s me, silly.”

Briar stretched and turned, falling off the chair.

“Are you okay?” - Beatrice asked worried.

“I’m great.” - she said getting up quickly - “Are you finally free from your grandmother’s moorings?” - Briar asked, rubbing her eyes.

“I think so. C’mon, let’s play outside.”

Along the way, Beatrice told her that grandma wanted her to practice more on the next day to impress the other families.

“Gosh, your grandmother is so…so…” - Briar was looking for an adjective

“English noble?” - Beatrice completed the sentence

“Yes!”

The two friends burst out laughing.

When they arrived at the gardens, the two looked around observing their surrounds. The sky was mostly cloudy, yet it let some rays of sunlight peeking. Although the light was not very bright, the girls had been at home for so long that took them a few seconds to get used to the light.

“So, what’s the plan?” – Briar asked, sharing a look with Beatrice.

“I’m not sure...we could…”

Edmund and Harry’s loud footsteps caught their attention, while they ran past the two, slingshots at hand, and took cover behind a statue nearby and Beatrice’s mouth hung open as she tried to recollect the words she was going to say.

“They seem to be having fun. Let's play with them” - Briar suggested.

Beatrice had tried for days to approach her brother, but without success. Whenever she tried to play or spend some time with him, Harry always made up an excuse to avoid her company. So, that afternoon, she wasn’t in the mood to handle another rejection.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. Harry will not like if we meddle in their play. Please, let's think of something else to do.” – Beatrice almost begged to her friend.

“Unlike you, I'm not afraid of your brother ...”

“I’m not afraid of him… I just don't want upset him and, as a result, annoy Henrietta.”

Briar ignored Beatrice’s protests, striding towards the boys. Beatrice blew out an exasperated sigh and followed her. The boys were hiding behind a bush at moment. They approached them from behind

“What are you playing, boys? - Briar asked.

The boys startled by Briar’s sing-song voice and almost jumped out of their skin.

“Shhhh…” - Harry ordered - “Be quiet or you will blow our cover”

“Get down, girls!” – Edmund requested.

The four kids remained in silence for some time, squeezed against each other.

“What are we watching after all?” – Briar questioned getting impatient.

“That bird” – Harry pointed to the bird perched on the branch of the tree – “It’s an enemy spy and we will shoot him” – he explained aiming with the slingshot.

“You can’t hit the poor little bird! That’s cruel!” – Briar protested.

“Don’t worry, Briar!” - Edmund said softly, and touching her hand lightly, he promised - “I’d never allow him to hurt the little one. He’ll only hit the branch to chase it away.”

“I’m relieved to hear that! It’s so cute! I just want to hug it.” - Briar said.

“The bird it’s a Regulus regulus, commonly called ‘goldcrests’ .” - Edmund explained “Actually, they are smallest bird in the UK.”

“How do you know these things?” – Briar questioned surprised.

“I…I like birds.” – he confessed.

“Aww…that’s cute too.”

Edmund blushed a little.

Beatrice looked around her for an instant, enjoying the moment she was living. It was giving her a feeling of contentment that she only could find in her father's arms lately. Maybe things would finally start moving in the right direction.

She was briefly distracted from these thoughts by the hush hush coming from Briar and Edmund’s side. Suddenly, she started to feel tickles in her nose which culminated in a sneeze so loud that the bird fled scared by the noise.

“Thank you, sister. You've just ruined our mission” 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn’t have intention to...” - she tried to explain herself.

“Your life’s mission seems to be to ruin mine!” - the boy grunted.

Beatrice was really upset this time. Her face was turning red.

Briar and Edmund shared a concerned look and realized that was time to interfere before the situation got worse.

“Harry, she didn't do it on purpose. Nobody can control sneezing” - Edmund pointed out in a conciliatory tone. – “Why don’t you join us?”

“Are you crazy, Edmund? They are girls. They only know how to play at tea parties.” – Harry complained.

“I’m sorry?! We can be as good as you are...or even better.” – Briar responded offended. - “Have you the same opinion, Edmund?” – she asked looking into Edmund’s eyes.

Edmund mumbled something before adding:

“Harry, please, let them play with us. The larger the party, the more targets we can shoot.”

“Just show us the targets. We’ll crash them.” – Beatrice said enthusiastically.

“I must warn you that my standards are very high.”

“Who do you think you are? 007?” - Briar mocked.

“Don't you dare laugh at me, country girl. When I grow up, I will be a MI16 spy.” - Harry said proudly.

“Foredale, Harry Foredale, on Her Majesty's Secret Service” - she jeered.

Beatrice couldn't help laughing, not even Edmund couldn’t.  
Harry was too proud to retort, just frowned. He looked very thoughtful. Then, a mischievous grin appeared in his lips.

“Very well… let's see what you are capable of” - said sceptically looking around for a target.

His eyes land on a cat which was sunbathing on the stone bench.

“Your first mission is to chase away Lord Sebastian and claim that bench as our new land” - Harry declared.

“Who is Sebastian? I’m not seeing nobody else but us.” - Briar said looking around

“That one is Sebastian.” – Harry pointed at the stone bench nearby.

A cat was sunbathing on the bench.

“That’ll be a piece of cake!” - Beatrice exclaimed confident.

“Good luck with that! He can stay hours like that for hours.” - Edmund warned.

The cinnamon cat was sleeping soundly.

Beatrice and Briar tried everything: clapping hands, shouting ... Nothing. The cat didn’t move an inch.

The boys were watching them closely from the bush.

“I told you: they are not up to us.” – Harry declared very pleased with their failure.

“It's impossible! He must be deaf!” - Briar protested.

Suddenly, she grinned.

“I know that look, Briar. What is your plan?” – Beatrice asked excited.

“If we can’t scare the cat, maybe we can charm him until he does what we want.” – Briar explained.

Beatrice looked at her sceptically.

“Charming is not the solution to all your problems.”

“Do you want to win this round or not? So, shut up and just follow my lead.” – Briar instructed.

They both sat on the bench. Briar started to pet the cat and flatter him.

“Who is the cutest cat in the house? It’s you, Lord Sebastian!”

The cat purred with satisfaction, turning on his back. Briar kept petting his belly while Beatrice petted his head.

“Lord Sebastian, could you please leave this bench for a little while? There are a couple of idiots that we have to impress.” - Briar whispered sweetly into the cat’s ear.

The cat stretched and jumped off the bench, disappearing into the bushes.

“I can’t believe it actually worked!” – Beatrice exclaimed.

“Never doubt of my charming skills ever again.” – Briar said triumphantly.

They stood on the stone bench and Briar declared solemnly:

“After a difficult battle against Lord Sebastian, we prevailed and for that reason, we declare this garden bench as ours. "

Edmund applauded.

“You didn’t chase him away! He left it of his own free will!” – Harry protested.

“Sometimes diplomacy is the best weapon. " – Briar replied.

“We’ll accept it this time. In the next round, show me some real work.” – Harry said a bit annoyed.

Beatrice and Briar high-fived and jumped off the bench. Harry told them to follow him to show them the next target.

“By the way, to whom does Lord Sebastian belong? – Beatrice asked.

“To no one, actually. It’s a stray cat that appears and disappears mysteriously. We have no idea where he comes from or who feeds him. It’s the second cat I know with that weird habit since I live here. We don’t even bother to give them a name. We call him whatever seems good at the moment, like Lord Sebastian” – Edmund explained. – “An old maid who used to work here said the cat is the spirit of an ancestor who looks after the house and the family. We’ve not seen him for some days. Perhaps, he has come to welcome you. And now, if you, excuse me, I’ve to go to the house to take my pills.”

“You will come back, right?” - Briar asked immediately - “I mean...we need four people to make two teams.”

“I’ll be right back...and... you know...maybe you could be on my team next time...if you want, of course! - he stuttered, his face getting redder as he tried to talk to the girl - “You're very good at this...”

“Thank you, but I don’t think she would survive without me.” - Briar answered pointing to Beatrice.

Edmund nodded and smiled walking away towards the house.

Harry challenged them with a few more victims. Not even Mrs. Campbell, the cooker, escaped the fearless spies. She was used to be a victim in that kind of games, so, when the girls “attacked” her, she pretended to be very scared and begged for their mercy. Briar took the opportunity to demand an extra dose of cupcakes as a ransom.

The girls didn't even have time to breathe until the next mission.

“Come here, girls!” – Harry requested. – “Look at the lake.”

Behind the tree, they were watching a teen sitting on the lake's jetty.

“Who is that one?” – Beatrice asked – “I’ve never seen him before.”

“That’s the point, my dear sister. I think he’s a real invader.”

“In that case, perhaps, we should call an adult…” – Briar tried to say, but Harry interrupted her.

"Let’s make a deal: if you eliminate the invader, I will let you in on all of our games... starting from today. If you fail, you will be excluded forever" - he proposed.

“Are you crazy? He's at least twice our size! Probably more if he gets up!”- Briar objected.

“Deal!” - Beatrice agreed.

Briar looked at her best friend incredulous.

“Excuse me, Beatrice? You must be crazier than him!”

“Give us a moment, Harry, please.” - Beatrice said pushing her away and motioned for her to speak in a low voice

“I understand that you want your brother to like you, Beatrice, but this is going too far ... even for me. Besides, I think he's just making fun of us at this point.” – Briar tried to reason with her.

“Briar, please. This is the first time that Harry gives me any attention. Help me to do it. I need you.”

Briar sighed.

“I’ll help you.”

Beatrice hugged her tight.

“However, if something goes wrong, you get all the blame. Swear it by the goldfish’s grave!” - she demanded.

“Which one?”

“The one we overfed in second grade. May its little soul rest in peace.”

Beatrice promised.

“Let’s take down this Gulliver.” - Briar said, doing their secret handshake.

They informed Harry they’d accept the mission.

“I will climb to that tree to watch you... No charming skills are allowed this time!” - he informed walking away from them.

“Jerk...” - Briar muttered under her breath - “Okay, first to first, we need code names! I’ll be Unicorn Princess and you’ll be Dirty Pony.”

“Why do you have a cute code name and mine is weird?”

“Hey, you put me in this situation! It's fair that my code name is the coolest!” - Briar   
claimed.

It was useless to argue with Briar and, deep down, Beatrice knew she was right. So, she accepted the code name.

“So, what’s the plan, Dirty Pony?” - Briar asked pretending to watch the target through imaginary binoculars.

“We cannot make any noise, Unicorn Princess...otherwise we will alert him of our presence. The jetty is made of wood, so we cannot step on it without revealing ourselves...however, we can go under it...”

“Are you suggesting that I'm going to have to dive into that frozen lake?!” - Briar asked in shock.

Beatrice didn't answer her right away. When she was thinking, she closed her eyes slightly and bit her lip. When she opened her eyes wide, Briar knew that the plan was outlined.

“That's exactly what we're going to do. We are going to take off our shoes, walk as slowly as possible to the lake, hide under the jetty and swim smoothly to the edge. Then, each of us grab one of his legs and pull him down with all of our strength. That should be enough to make him fall.”

“And then?” - Briar asked.

“We pray that we can run faster than him.”

Following the plan, they took off their shoes and walked slowly towards the lake. The walking to the jetty had been successful so far. He hadn't noticed them yet. When it was time to dive into the lake, Briar had to swallow a cry. Beatrice submerged, keeping only her head out of the water. The freezing water that caused her body to shiver and lips to quiver, but it didn’t extinguish the fire of determination on Beatrice’s eyes, and the girl kept moving.

They advanced slowly through the water. The cold numbed their limbs. When they reached the end of the jetty, they clung themselves to the posts to catch their breaths. His legs were so long that they almost touched the surface of the water.

As planned, Beatrice started the countdown with her fingers. When she lowered her third finger, they pulled him down with all their strength. With a terrified cry, his body fell into the water like a stone.

The seconds he took to get back to the surface seemed an eternity.

When he emerged, he was confused for a moment, still not fully understanding what had happened to him. He hastily pulled his caramel curls away from his eyes. Looking around him, he met two small faces hidden under the jetty. He stared at them for a moment. They were laughing uncontrollably, but stopped as soon as he faced them.

“Who the hell are you?” - he asked confused and angry - “Are you crazy?”  
For a moment he forgot them.

“Oh no...my book!” - he sounded desperate.

A book was floating away. He swam quickly to catch it.

They took that time to escape.

When they reached solid ground, Henrietta was already there. Mr. Harper had just arrived too and went into the lake to help the teenager out of the water.

“What have you done, you wicked child?” - Henrietta scolded her, pulling her ear - “Now your father and your grandmother will see the little monster you are!

Henrietta dragged Beatrice by the arm across the garden.

Beatrice wanted to try to explain herself, but she was so terrified, that she didn't even complain about the pain her stepmother was causing her.

Harry was behind his mother. He looked very pleased with the scene he was witnessing. At that moment, Briar realized that the whole mission had been a trap to get her best friend in troubles.

“You planned this, didn't you, ass face?” - Briar addressed to Harry furious. - “I’ll drown you myself in that lake, your snake...!!!

Harry ran away. As she started to run after him, Briar felt a pair of arms grab her.

“Please, let him go!” - Edmund asked her.

“You are plotting with him!” - Briar accused him and kicked him in the calf. - “You’re as big of a jerk as him”

After recovering from Briar’s attack, Edmund said:

“Whatever happened here, I didn’t plot anything. I like Beatrice and I’d never do anything to harm her.” - he looked Briar into her eyes - “I’ll speak with father on her behalf. She’ll be okay, I promise you.”

“I hope you are not deceiving me to protect your brother ... otherwise I will drown you too.”

“Let's go inside. You need to dry yourself and put on dry outfit.” - Edmund took off the cardigan he was wearing, put it on her back leading her back to the mansion.

Tired of organizing papers, Vincent left the bureau to stretch his legs. While he was still walking down the corridor, he heard the greatest cacophony coming from the floor below. When he reached the top of the stairs, Vincent faced the most disconcerting scenario.

Beatrice was soaked. Dominique was wiping her with a towel while Henrietta was yelling at the girl. Dominque was yelling at Henrietta to not yell at Beatrice. His daughter was about to throw a towel at Harry's face, but Dominique grabbed her granddaughter's hand in time. Edmund had just entered the main door with his daughter's friend who was also soaked and barefoot. At same time, another figure escorted by the butler disappeared through a side door. Was that the Sinclaire’s boy wrapped in a towel?! Vincent squinted his eyes.

Few times in his life Vincent had cursed. However, before that view, he couldn't help but vociferate:

“What the fuck is going on here?”  
***** some time later ****  
After the children had been dried, dressed and forced to drink a mug of boiling chocolate, accusers and accused returned to meet in Vincent's bureau. Everyone was speaking at the same time and exchanging accusations.

Vincent took a heavy book and dropped it with all his strength on the mahogany desk. The crash silenced the confusion. Everyone looked at him confused and a bit scared.

“I'd like to speak with my daughter...alone”. - Vincent requested, emphasizing the last word.

Henrietta stormed off the office dragging Edmund and Harry with her. Dominique nodded and left the room gracefully. After giving Beatrice’s a brief reassuring squeeze, Briar left the room, closing the door behind her.

Father and daughter remained some seconds in silence. Beatrice was so ashamed that she couldn't look her father in eyes.

“Come close, my dear.” – Vincent invited. 

Beatrice slowly approached his father's chair. Vincent gestured for her to sit on his lap. Beatrice climbed to his lap visible tense.

“Why are you so scared, my dear? I just want to hear from you what really happened. Please, tell me everything.” - he asked calm and kindly.

“Harry and Edmund were playing some kind of spies game and Briar and I wanted to play it too. First, they didn't allow us, but eventually Edmund convinced Harry to let us in. The goal was to locate invaders and chase them away. The first target was Lord Sebastian...he is a stray cat.” - she explained - “Next, we scared Mrs. Campbell...she wasn't scared at all, but she pretended it very well and we did the same with some more targets. Then, there was this boy sitting by the lake. Harry told me he was a real invader. Since I never had met him, so I had no idea he was a family’s friend. So, I believed in Harry’s word. Harry promised me if we were successful in chasing him away, we could join all their war plays in the future. So, Briar and I planned a strategy to take down the enemy.”

Beatrice started to explain the plan excited. Vincent was trying to hide a smile behind his serious face. What his little girl had done was wrong at so many levels, but the plan was a proof of how smart she was.

“Then, splash! He sank like a stone. – she concluded excited.

Vincent almost laughed, but he knew that he shouldn't. Instead, he cleared his throat and started his reprimand:

“Beatrice...” - his voice was firm - “What you done was pretty serious. The lake's water is freezing at this time of year... and the lake is very deep. First to first, your reckless behaviour put your friend in danger ... Imagine if something had happened to her! How would you face Mrs Daly again? Second, you put Ernest in danger. If Ernest wasn't a good swimmer, he could have died! If he was really an invader, God knows what could have happened! And you know something else that really makes me angry? You put yourself in danger!

“I'm truly sorry, father.”

“However, I’m aware this is not entirely your fault. Your brother is as guilty as you. He knows Ernest since ever. He should never encourage you to so such a thing. For that reason, you’ll both be punished.” - Vincent explained. - “Besides, I need you to promise me one thing...- he said caressing her cheek - “Promise me that you will never do anything so reckless again, dear. I've already lost your mother...twice...I don't...I can’t take any risks with you…”

“I promise you, father.”

“I love you, Beatrice. Never forget that, especially on occasions like today, when I must punish you. But I'm sure it'll not be frequent.”

Vincent kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“What will be our punishment?”

“I'll talk with Henrietta about it later tonight. You'll know your fate tomorrow at breakfast.”

Beatrice kissed her father in the check. Then she got off her father's lap and prepared to go out. However, suddenly, she turned around and asked:

“Is he still here?”

“Do you mean Ernest?”

“Yes...I should apologize.”

“I believe Ernest is still at the library…” - he paused - “I’m glad you want to apologise”

Beatrice left her father's bureau decided to do her best to ask Ernest’s forgiveness.

When she reached the library’s door, she realized that she had no idea what to say. Then, she remembered what her mother used to say her "when we talk with the heart, nothing could go wrong". So, she took a deep breath and knocked at the door. A voice gave her permission to let in.

Beatrice saw the teen sitting on the floor by the fireplace. He had the book on his hands. She got close to him. He turned his head and looked at her for a while, with curiosity. She noticed his grey blue eyes. They looked like the eyes of the princes in the stories, but they had a shadow of sadness.

“Are you Beatrice, right?” - he asked.

She nodded. Beatrice felt the blush appearing on her cheeks.

“I'm sorry for disturbing you...I just want to apologize...I know what I did to you was stupid. I didn't have any intention to hurt you, despite my plan to crash the enemy...I mean...I thought you were an actual invader because I haven't met you before...but even if you were a real invader I didn't want to hurt you, just scare you away... I'm sorry.”

In his serious face a slight condescending smile appeared.

“I hope you are not hurt.”

“I’m not and I accept your apologies. What happened was...bizarre, but from what I’ve heard, I suspect it wasn’t entirely your fault” – he said condescending.

“So, we’re good?” – she asked extending her hand.

Ernest shook her hand and nodded.

She kneeled towards him. The serious sad face had returned

“Are you sure you're not hurt? Or still angry with me? People usually smile after an apology.

Ernest couldn't help but smile at that innocent statement.

“No, I assure you I'm not hurt. Or angry. At least, not anymore.”

“What are you doing in Edgewater, by the way?” Don’t you have your own home?” - she asked.

Ernest raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, but Edgewater’s lake used to be a quiet place to read.”

At that moment, Beatrice noticed the soaked book on his hands.

“Oh no! I ruined your book too, didn't I? I'm sorry for that too. I've some money in my piggy bank...I'll ask father to take me to the book shop in order to buy you a new one...”

“I appreciate your good will, but this book is irreplaceable.”

Beatrice delicately turned the book over to see the title.

“Shakespeare's Sonnets” - she read - “I think it will not be difficult to find ... after all, he is one of the most famous English writers.”

“It is irreplaceable because it was a gift from my mother.”

“Oh no ... I hope she won't be upset with you because I’ve ruined it!

"I doubt it. Probably, wherever she is at the moment, she must be laughing at this situation”

Beatrice looked at him puzzled.

“My mother died some years ago.” - he explained - “This book belonged to her and was one of the last things she gave me.”

“I’m so sorry. Mine passed away last year too.”

“Mine died five years ago.”

“I’m so sorry again...for everything.”

He just nodded. They were silent for some time.

“I miss her so much that it hurts in my chest. Does this get easier over time?” - Beatrice asked.

Ernest thought for a while.

“Look at the pages of the book. They're wet. I’m drying them with the heat of the fire.”

Beatrice peered into the book. The pages were starting to dry out.

“After drying, these pages will be wrinkled. While some of them will be impossible to read, others will still be readable. The book is marked forever, but it is still in one piece. The same happens with us, I think. After such a thing happened, we are marked, but we survive.”

Beatrice continued to look at him very seriously.

“What I mean is: in the course of time you learn to live with pain and then, one day you will wake up and the pain is not so strong as it’s now. It’ll still be there, but you’ll be able to breathe again.”

“I understood what you meant in the first time, but thanks for translating it into English anyway.”

Ernest noticed her eyes turned up and fixating on something. Her lips twitched in amusement.

“Did you find anything funny?”

“Your hair. You seem to have a dishevelled sheep on your head” - she responded directly and without shame

Ernest frowned. That girl has got a lot to learn in order to survive in her father’s world, he thought.

He expected her to leave after the philosophical moment, but she didn't. Ernest caught her reading one of the pages.

“Do you like poetry?” - he wondered.

“I like it when the verses rhyme, but this is weird.”

He chuckled.

“You’re too young to understand it.”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? /Thou art more lovely and more temperate:” - Beatrice read loud.

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, /And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;” - he completed, by heart.

“Can you understand it?”

The question caught him off guard.

“Not everything, I must confess. But I like to read them anyway.”

The girl was about to question him again, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. A girl peered inside.

“My mother is downstairs. I'm leaving now. Remember what we’ve agreed.” - she said and closed the door.

“Your partner in crime?” - Ernest asked.

“I plead the fifth.” - she answered.

“You know this only works in the American courts, right?” - he asked amused.

“I’ve to go. Sorry again for everything.” - she answered with a playful smile.

He offered a hand to help her get up.

“See you around.” - she said, running to the door.

“See you.”

That girl was going to be a problem, he thought. Fortunately, she wouldn't be his problem. Good luck for the Earl.


End file.
